A Messed Up Life Equals A Messed Up Mutant
by Pyro'sGirl224
Summary: Ever wonder why John was so quick to join Magneto? Here are 4 main events that influenced John's decision. Warning: some gruesomeish scenes and abuse. Review please!
1. Mom

**A Messed Up Life = A Messed Up Mutant**

**Ever wonder why John was so quick to join Magneto? Here are 4 main events that influenced John's decision.**

_1) Mom_

It was an ordinary day in the Allerdyce household. Becky, the youngest child of the household, was running after her twin, John because he had stolen her crayons again. Aaron was laughing at his younger siblings while bugging his mother, Diana, about having his friend over. Diana had punished him for locking John in a closet with a lighter (why he did that, she didn't know nor got any reasons from either).

"But Mom!" the ten year old whined, "I promised Evan we would go sledding today!"

"Well you should have thought about that before locking John in a closet," she told him, grilling two cheese sandwiches, one for each of the boys, and a fruit salad for herself and her daughter (Becky was allergic to glucose).

"Mommy! Johnny won't give me my crayons back!" Becky cried, tired from running after her brother who was faster then her.

"John!" Diana called.

"But Mom! Becky won't let me use them!" the older twin shouted from upstairs.

"Well you should have came to me. Not stolen them John," Dianna lectured him.

"Too bad, I'm keeping them!" John started mouthing off.

"St. John Matthew Allerdyce! Get your butt down here, give Becky the crayons and apologize!"

"Johnny's in trouble!" sang Aaron in a whispered tone to Becky who giggled.

"Fine!" John stormed down the stairs, thrust the crayons at Becky and mumbled an apology.

"I don't forgive you," the six year old said smartly. John glared at her.

"Becky! Do I need to punish you too?" Diana raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head while glaring back at her twin, "Good then it's time for lunch."

It was quiet after that, well for the most part anyway. John and Becky would throw carrots at each other while their mother wasn't looking. Aaron kept looking at him mother with a pleading face. Diana just rolled her eyes at the antics. Suddenly, when they were almost finished eating, the door was pounded upon.

"Open up you mutant-loving bitch!" a manly voice shouted. Diana looked frightened at that moment and glanced at her children.

"Aaron take them upstairs to the hidden room. Don't come out unless I call for you or it's been a day," she instructed him. Aaron nodded, understanding that this most have been what she was talking about when she had told him about the room. Quickly Diana told her children she loved them before they ran up to the guest room. Aaron then stood on the bed and pulled at a ceiling tile. It came off quickly and he gently shoved his siblings into it. Aaron had just gotten into the room and closed the hidden door when two men walked into the guest room.

"Any sigh of those filthy muties?" one asked.

"No but I swore I heard something," the other said thoughtfully.

"Maybe but they must be long gone by now. No where to hide in here. Even if they jump out the window, we would have seen it."

"Yeah your right, lets go deal with the slut," footsteps were heard leaving the room and going downstairs.

"Aaron?" Becky whispered. Aaron nodded to her, noticing her blue eyes were full of fear, "What are muties?"

"Yeah and what do they have to do with Mommy?" Aaron knew John must have been scared if he called Dianna 'Mommy'.

"Do you remember that boy that stayed with us for a few weeks?" Aaron got nods in response.

The boy was only a year or two older then Aaron. He had Cajun accent that made Becky giggle when he pronounced things wrong and red on black eyes that John thought were cool. John had told the boy once that he wanted to have eyes like his, to be different. The boy had replied that they were a burden and John would not want the life that came with them. The boy called himself Gambit or Remy, depending on his mood and who it was. It had been fun when he stayed. Their mother said that she had found him stealing on the streets and took him in for as long as he wanted. After a few weeks, a man in a wheelchair came and took him to a nice school. The man had replied he would be seeing them soon and bid them farewell. Remy would sometimes call to talk to them but they all missed him, especially Becky. He had began to teach her how to cartwheel, a feat that neither her parents nor her brothers could teach her. Though none of them knew how.

"Well, Remy was a type of person called a mutant or mutie for short. Being a mutant means that they have special powers, like a superhero or villain on those shows you watch. Many people are afraid of their powers, saying mutants are going to use their powers for evil. Some of those people take it to the extreme and try to….hurt them. Sometimes even people who help mutants like Remy who have nothing," Aaron tried to explain it in a way that wouldn't upset them but by the looks of it Becky had only caught on to one thing.

"They're going to hurt Mommy?" tears began to fall out of her eyes. John hugged her, a deed he only did when his sister was so upset.

"No, I didn't say that," Aaron began but the words were lost on his lips when they heard a loud bang.

Becky started to wail and John quickly moved her face so her noises were muffled into his jacket. A few tears of fear fell out of the younger brother's eyes while the older tried to be strong for his siblings. After what seemed like weeks when it was only about half of a day, Aaron deemed it safe for him to leave their safe haven. He wished he hadn't when he entered the kitchen. His mother was lying on the floor in awkward angles that would have been very uncomfortable. Blood was pooled around her, from a wound in her head. That sight made him want to cry.

"Mom?" John asked from behind him. Aaron quickly tried to hid that horrifying image away from his brother.

"I told you to stay in the room! What if it wasn't safe?" he couldn't bring himself to be angry at his brother at a time like that. John ignored him and pushed past Aaron. Sitting down in the pool of blood, he tried to shake his mother awake, not understanding or unwilling to believe that she was gone.

"Mom? Mom wake up please. Mommy? Please? Please don't be dead Mommy. Please! Mommy! Wake up Mommy!" John began to cry hysterically when he realized his mother would never again wake. All Aaron could do was hold his little brother as John cried his eyes out. When John had began to calm down, Aaron asked where Becky was.

"Upstairs in Mommy's room," he sniffed.

"Go upstairs and get changed, after that stay in Mom's room while I go do a few things," John did as he was told and lied down with his sister until the police came. That day, John began to hate people like the ones that took his mother away from him.

**So I have like 3 ideas and a 4th one I may or may not use...Could you guys give me some ideas? Thanks, Hope you like it!**

**P.S Could you vote on my poll for what story I should post after this one is done?**


	2. Becky

**A Messed Up Life = A Messed Up Mutant**

**Ever wonder why John was so quick to join Magneto? Here are 4 main events that influenced John's decision.**

**Ummm but seriously guy, no one could leave one review, even just one word? I would have been fine with 'hi' or 'This story is shit' really, I would love some comments...pretty please?**

_2) Becky_

John was just sitting in front of the TV, waiting for his sister to come home. Hopefully soon because then their father would take them to see that new Superman movie. He smirking thinking about how soon, he might be a superhero. He was a mutant and only Becky knew. She was his twin after all. Becky seemed to be the only one in the household to not hate mutants. No, she was actually jealous of him for being a mutant. Granted, she would have preferred to have been able to fly then control flames but still, her brother was a mutant.

"Dad! Is Becca home yet?" John called. But before his father could answer, the doorbell rang. Being the impatient 13 year old that he was, John opened the door, about to yell at his sister for coming home late. But instead of the annoying redhead, John was greeted by two grim faced policemen.

"Hello son, is your father home?" one asked.

"Dad! Some policemen are here!" John yelled and heard his father's pounding footsteps moments later.

"St. John, go into the other room until I call for you," Mark demanded. John scowled but did as his father pleased but remained in the doorway to eavesdrop.

"Sir, may we come in?" the other asked. Mark nodded and showed them to the livingroom.

"Now how may I help you," the Allerdyce was down to buissness.

"Sir, we want to say, first of all we are very sorry," the first policeman told him,"Your daughter and her friend were attacked today by some teenagers with guns. Her friend is in critical condition."

"What of my daughter?"

"Sir, your daughter died at the scene," the latter officer told him grimly. John's heart stopped for a moment. He couldn't believe that his sister, his twin, his best friend, was dead. No, it was impossible. The men were playing a sick joke. Becky would walk in at any moment, laughing at how guillable he was. But she never did.

* * *

"So why did they shoot her and her friend?" one of Mark's friends from work asked at Becky's funeral.

"They hated mutants and Becky's friend was one. It was all that idiot girls fault, flying around in the park. Causing Becky's death and she just had to get a heart transplant to get better," Mark ranted. His friend's nodded.

"What's wrong with John?" Deb, the children's maternal grandmother had noticed the young boy sitting on the steps, staring a something in his hand.

"He's taking it harder then everyone. He still won't believe she died, not even after the wake."

"The poor boy," she sighed, walking over and sitting down to her youngest grandson, "What are you looking at?"

"A picture," he sniffed. It was of John, Becky, Aaron and their mother a few days before Diana had died, "Why did Becky leave me?"

"Sweetie, Becky never wanted to leave. Neither did you mother. John, they loved you very much. No one will ever change that," she hugged John as he started to cry. After he was done, Deb, pulled him up and to her car.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some closure," was all she said and the ride was silent until the stopped in the middle of the cemetary. John noticed the freshly filled in hole by his sister's grave which was next to his mother's, "I'll give you some privacy."

"Bec? Bec, I miss you so much and you haven't even been gone longer then a week. We were suppose to go to the movies and you were suppose to grow up with me. You were suppose to get a boyfriend so I could threaten to burn him to death if he hurts you. You were suppose to get married and have kids and I would be the cool uncle. But you can't do any of that. Some monsters killed you just because you were friends with Lila. I promise you Bec that I'll hurt them, just like they hurt you. I promise, even if it's the last thing I do," John whispered to the gravestone of his sister, tears streaming down his cheek, "I promise."

With that, John left. He didn't realize in a week, his life would change even more.

**How was it? Can you, my darling readers, please review and maybe give me some ideas for the 4th and/or 5th reason? Thanks and maybe vote on my poll? It you are too lazy to to go to my page or are reviewing, you can just vote here. Options:**

**1. Light My Fire- Aurora "Phaedra" Maximoff is Magneto's oldest granddaughter and the newest member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. What will happen when she mets our favorite pyromaniac? Will bad boy Pyro fall for sweet Aurora or will he break her heart? Pyro/OC (X-men: the Movie)**

**2. A Human and A Pyromaniac- Maggie McGrath and St. John Allerdyce were best friends as children. They lost contact after John's first few months at Xavier's. But they met again after Alcatraz. Will their friendship be rekindled or will something else bloosom? Love? Hate? (X-men: the Movie)**

**3. Not My Little Sister?- (Title may change) Cora Drake would have laughed if you told her that she would be a mutant and fall in love with the enemy, well that was up until a few months ago. Before she found out she could do supernatrual things and met Pyro. Takes place during part of X2 and preTLS (X-men: The Movie)**

**4. Custody of Satan- Set during TLS Pyro's life was going great, up until a social service agent arived with a little sister he didn't know he had. Now, he's stuck with custody of a little girl, correction, the spawn of satan. Humor and Pyro-sibling bonding with a small side of Pyro/OC**

**5. Pyro's Sister- Set after TLS, I was your normal teenaged girl until I accidentally found out she's a mutant, get kick out of my house and live with my criminal brother, Pyro. Oh and did I mention I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy? And he has a girlfriend who completely dispises my? Well, Ain't my life a freakin' soap oprea! Bobby/OC maybe Kyro**

**So, Tah-tah for now!**


	3. Revenge and Dad

**A Messed Up Life = A Messed Up Mutant **

**Ever wonder why John was so quick to join Magneto? Here are 4 main events that influenced John's decision. **

**hurricane1714: Thanks for reviewing! I was thinking about using this background for one of my stories and he'd still be with Magneto and falls for a human. It may or may not make it to Fanfiction. Oh and no I don't have a beta reader...do you know how to get one?**

**Anonymous: Thanks! You liked that paragraph? I kinda thought it was too non-Pyroish...it almost didn't make it to the final cut. Oh well, if one of my readers like it then it's fine with me! This time it's John being victimized as well as him victimizing people. Oh and thanks for voting!**

_3) Revenge and Dad_

John was staring a the hospital TV screen in horror. Mutants were being captured and killed by a group calling themselves the FOH in town common. He was kind of glad that he had not told anyone but Becky that he was a mutant. Lila was sitting next to him, shaking in fear.

"That's them," was all she said, pointing to two boys, laughing manically. John had been asking her for the past two week who had killed his sister and now he had an answer.

"Thanks Lila," John stood up and stormed down to the town common.

It looked worse then on the television but then again it had taken him 20 minutes to get down there (no cab would even go _near _the center of town). John fingered the shark lighter in his pocket. Becky had given it to him and now he was going to use it to avenge her. He found the teens still on the street corner, still laughing.

"Hey you!" John shouted, griping his Zippo.

"What do you want kid?" the blonde one called back, lifting his gun threateningly.

"You killed my sister," John pulled out his Zippo out and ignited it, "I want you to pay!"

The fire began to grow and grow until the until it was a large fiery ball. John launched it at them and they dived out of the way. The brunette aimed his gun at John but John just manipulated the fire to knock it out of his hands and burn his arms. The same thing happened to the blonde when he tried to shoot the thirteen year old. A circle of flames formed around the two. The flames grew and the circle became more filled in. The boys had to huddle together in order not to get burned. They both looked frightened.

"Lets see who the fire kills first," John smirked, letting go of his control of the flames.

"Wait! No! We're sorry!" the blonde screamed as John began to walk away.

"Yeah! We'll turn ourselves in! We'll stop hurting mutants!" the brunette shouted, "Just please help us!"

"Sorry, I don't have control over them anymore," John shrugged and walked away.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Mark snapped as John walked in the door.

"I live here?" John replied, confused.

"Not anymore, filthy mutant!" Mark shouted at him. He threw John a small bag of his stuff.

"How did you...?" John was astonished.

"You're all over the news! Did you seriously expect that we would allow you to stay?" Mark sneered, shoving John into the door.

"Why would I want to live with a narcissistic bastard like you?" John shouted back.

Mark punched him in his face. John yelled out and a sickening crack told them that John's nose had been broken. The younger Allerdyce then began to attack his father, punching and kicking him as much a he could. Unfortunately for him, Mark was older and stronger. He grabbed his son's foot and pull it upward until John fell back and slammed into the floor. John's head made contact with the floor and everything was fuzzy. Mark's foot then collided with John's stomach.

"Filthy mutant!" the older man screamed at John before slaming John's head on the hardwood causing the younger boy to black out.

* * *

He woke up in a very unfamiliar place. He was laying on a flat steel bed, monitors everywhere. A man in a wheelchair was staring at him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" John started freaking out.

"John, it's ok. I am Professor Xavier, head of this school for mutants. Which is where we are now," the man told him calmly.

"What do you want for me?"

"I am offering you a place at my school. If you refuse, you are free to leave," Xavier said.

"Ok," John said after thinking about what had just happened. The Professor smiled at him and handed him some cloths.

"Well, then he are some cloths, yours were stained with blood. Meet me in my office as soon as you are changed," Xavier left, leaving John to change.

**So Johnny's at Xaviers now! I only have one more chapter left so there's only 4 reasons...I couldn't think of a third!**

**Thanks and maybe vote on my poll? It you are too lazy too to go to my page or are reviewing, you can just vote here. Options:**

**1. Light My Fire- Aurora "Phaedra" Maximoff is Magneto's oldest granddaughter and the newest member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. What will happen when she meets our favorite pyromaniac? Will bad boy Pyro fall for sweet Aurora or will he break her heart? Pyro/OC (X-men: the Movie) 1**

**2. A Human and A Pyromaniac- Maggie McGrath and St. John Allerdyce were best friends as children. They lost contact after John's first few months at Xavier's. But they met again after Alcatraz. Will their friendship be rekindled or will something else blossom? Love? Hate? (X-men: the Movie) 2**

**3. Not My Little Sister?- (Title may change) Cora Drake would have laughed if you told her that she would be a mutant and fall in love with the enemy, well that was up until a few months ago. Before she found out she could do supernatural things and met Pyro. Takes place during part of X2 and preTLS (X-men: The Movie) 0**

**4. Custody of Satan- Set during TLS Pyro's life was going great, up until a social service agent arrived with a little sister he didn't know he had. Now, he's stuck with custody of a little girl, correction, the spawn of Satan. Humor and Pyro-sibling bonding with a small side of Pyro/OC (X-men:The Movie) 2**

**5. Pyro's Sister- Set after TLS, I was your normal teenaged girl until I accidentally found out she's a mutant, get kick out of my house and live with my criminal brother, Pyro. Oh and did I mention I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy? And he has a girlfriend who completely despises my? Well, Ain't my life a freakin' soap opera! Bobby/OC maybe Kyro (X-men: The Movie) 0**

**So, Tah-tah for now!**


	4. Aaron and FOH

**A Messed Up Life = A Messed Up Mutant**

**Ever wonder why John was so quick to join Magneto? Here are 4 main events that influenced John's decision.**

**Thank you:**

**OceanSapphire for putting this on story alert!**

**i-luv-zack for favoring my story!**

**Sorry about the wait...I kinda got writers block and was trying to at least finish half of A Human and A Pyromaniac (it has the most votes so far) before the end of this story!**

_4) Aaron and FOH_

"John!" Scott yelled for the young teen's attention. John had been half a sleep, he had decided Summers was too boring to listen to. And... it was kind of fun to aggravate Mr. Scott-Yes I have a pole up my ass- Summers.

"What?" the dirty blonde asked. Scott pointed to the door.

"Out! This is the last time you sleep in my class!" Scott shouted. John smirked as he picked up his stuff and left.

Quietly as he could, John hid his stuff in an empty closet and raced out the door. This had not been the first time that he had left the school in the few weeks he had been there. It's not that John didn't like the school or his new friends, it's just he missed his sister so much and here, in this unfamiliar place, were no memories of her. He had just been kicked out of the only home he had ever known and it was just a little overbearing at the moment.

John finally stopped walking when he reached an old abandoned house, only a mile or so from the school. The house was a great place to practice powers, well up until today. John has just pulled his Zippo out of his pocket when a voice called his name. It was very familiar but it wasn't one of the teachers or students he had met over the course of the month. He had little to no trouble remembering who it was.

"Aaron?" he asked, turning around. Before he could even ask his brother why he was at an abandon house, Aaron attacked him with a hug, "Let go Aaron!"

"Come on Johnny! Hug be back, just this once?" Aaron pleaded his little brother. John relaxed but didn't hug him back. Aaron chuckled and let him go, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Xavier's," he said, raising an eyebrow. The Aaron he had known hated (and he meant HATED) mutants.

"Why'd you run away?" Aaron's next question threw John for a loop.

"Run away?" he repeated, "I didn't run away! That asshole you call a father threw me out!"

"John, just because Dad got mad at you for doing drugs does not mean-"

"I didn't do drugs! Where the fuck did you here the from?" John yelled, "I got beaten up by that lowlife and then dumped in an alley!"

"Why would Dad do that?" Aaron rolled his eyes, too manipulated by his father to realize the truth.

"I'm a mutant!" John exploded. The orange haired boy didn't say a word for a few moments. When the shocked look on his face finally disappeared, it was replaced by an eery calm expression.

"Well, little brother, I'm part of the FOH. Do you know what they are?" Aaron patronized him.

"The same group of retards that killed Becky," John said smartly.

"No it was a group of _humans _who want the _mutant _population to be eradicated. So John, I'm sorry I have to do this but-" Aaron said and pulled a gun out, "I'm lying, you always were a pain in my ass and I'm glad I'm the one that's going to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first," John smiled and lit up his Zippo.

Aaron just smiled creepily and cocked the gun. Just as he was about to shot John's fire burned his arm. Aaron yelled out in pain and reached for the gun again. The younger Allerdyce boy was quicker and threw it as far as he could. Aaron pounced and shoved John to the ground. His hands wrapped around John's slim throat, strangling him. Without thinking about using his powers, John scratched and pulled at his brother's hands. Aaron was too strong and just as John thought is was the end of him, he felt his Zippo lying next to him. Flipping it open, Aaron was forced back by the fire controlled by John. The FOH member bolted for the crumbling house as soon as the stars in front of his eyes went away.

"Is big bad Aaron afraid of Johnny's itty bitty fire?" John mocked in a baby voice.

"You wish Johnny-Wohnny!" Aaron ridiculed back.

Just as John walked through the door, a pipe smacked him in the stomach. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees. Aaron laughed and raised the pipe to hit him again. John quickly manipulated the fire to make the pipe so hot Aaron was burned. Aaron dropped it in pain. John smirked and went to walk away when a loud bang sounded and he felt a warm sticky substance flowing down the side of his chest. It didn't register in either of their minds until John howled in pain. Aaron seemed shocked at what he had done while John just seemed angry. So his emotions were so out of control that the whole building was on fire.

"John! Stop it!" Aaron yelled, scrambling around the room, trying to find an unblocked exit. John just stood up and started walking to a fiery exit, "John! You're going to burn yourself!"

"Really?" he asked sarcastically and stepped outside, unharmed.

"Help me! Please!"

"After you tried to kill me? I don't think so!" John said. For the second time in his life, he left someone helpless, in a fire he had caused and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

He changed from that day on, St. John Allerdyce was not who he was. St. John had a twin, a mother who loved him, a brother who didn't care if he was a mutant or not and a father that actually gave a damn about something other then himself and his work. Pyro was what he was now. Pyro had power, no family, no rules. It was just Pyro and his fire, that was all he needed. Pyro looked at Magneto and agreed to go. He boarded the helicopter without a second thought.

**So this is the last one, I know orignally i said 5 but I could only think of 4, sorry! Honestly, I don't really like how this chapter turned out...it's kinda bad...the only part I like is the very last paragraph and even that could be better but I can't figure out how to fix it and people have been waiting a long time to read this so...Review please!**

**Thanks and maybe vote on my poll? It you are too lazy too to go to my page or are reviewing, you can just vote here. Last chance! Options:**

**1. Light My Fire- Aurora "Phaedra" Maximoff is Magneto's oldest granddaughter and the newest member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. What will happen when she meets our favorite pyromaniac? Will bad boy Pyro fall for sweet Aurora or will he break her heart? Pyro/OC (X-men: the Movie) 1**

**2. A Human and A Pyromaniac- Maggie McGrath and St. John Allerdyce were best friends as children. They lost contact after John's first few months at Xavier's. But they met again after Alcatraz. Will their friendship be rekindled or will something else blossom? Love? Hate? (X-men: the Movie) 3**

**3. Not My Little Sister?- (Title may change) Cora Drake would have laughed if you told her that she would be a mutant and fall in love with the enemy, well that was up until a few months ago. Before she found out she could do supernatural things and met Pyro. Takes place during part of X2 and preTLS may go through TLS or have a sequal (X-men: The Movie) 0**

**4. Custody of Satan- Set during TLS Pyro's life was going great, up until a social service agent arrived with a little sister he didn't know he had. Now, he's stuck with custody of a little girl, correction, the spawn of Satan. Humor and Pyro-sibling bonding with a small side of Pyro/OC (X-men:The Movie) 2**

**5. Pyro's Sister- Set after TLS, I was your normal teenaged girl until I accidentally found out I'm a mutant, got kick out of my house and live with my criminal brother, Pyro. Oh and did I mention I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy? And he has a girlfriend who completely despises me? Well, Ain't my life a freakin' soap opera! Bobby/OC maybe Kyro (X-men: The Movie) 0**


End file.
